


Sucking Up

by HunnieDae



Series: College Boyfriends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Omega!Oikawa, Oral Knotting, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Bathroom, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “Open up. The least you could do is make me cum after everything you’ve said tonight.” Iwaizumi drives his cock past Oikawa’s swollen lips and fucks Oikawa’s throat fervently. His balls slap harshly against Oikawa’s chin with the pace he’s set. “You’re such a naughty boy, Tooru.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: College Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683367
Comments: 25
Kudos: 609





	Sucking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve had writers block for so long, so I cranked this out to flex my fingers and try get the juices flowing, I hope you enjoy! X x x

All of this could have been easily avoided. 

Literally, all Oikawa had to do was keep his mouth shut. 

Would it really be worth it, though? To keep his mouth shut and  _ not  _ get punished by Iwaizumi? Oikawa can answer his own question: 

No.

So, yeah, Oikawa did run his mouth in front of his teammates, did embarrass Iwaizumi a little more than usual. He’d won a match at an opposing volleyball team’s campus and he couldn’t help but take it too far. 

It’s worth it, to be here like this, now. 

Oikawa’s knees are throbbing with pain. He’s kneeling on the cold, dirty floor of the subway station bathroom. Iwaizumi has Oikawa’s hair gripped in his hand, tugging harshly as he fucks Oikawa’s throat. 

They aren’t being quiet, oh no. It might be a public restroom, but it seems like Iwaizumi doesn’t care. 

“How many times, Tooru? How many times am I going to have to ruin your throat until you learn your lesson?” Iwaizumi growls as he holds Oikawa’s head down on his cock, making him gag and choke. 

Honestly, Oikawa never wants to learn his lesson. 

He’s impossibly hard in his pants, all because he’s being a fuck hole for Iwaizumi.

Just as reality starts to slip away, Iwaizumi drags his cock out of the depths of Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa splutters, sobs when he can finally breathe properly again. 

But only for a moment. 

Because Iwaizumi is there again, cock notched against Oikawa’s lips. 

“Open up. The least you could do is make me cum after everything you’ve said tonight.” Iwaizumi drives his cock past Oikawa’s swollen lips and fucks Oikawa’s throat fervently. His balls slap harshly against Oikawa’s chin with the pace he’s set. “You’re such a naughty boy, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s body is alight with embarrassment and pleasure. While Oikawa’s throat bugles, his inner omega preens and his claim mark throbs with desire. Everyone can hear them, can tell that an omega is getting put in their place and Oikawa  _ loves  _ it. 

Iwaizumi’s knot is swelling at the base of his cock, Oikawa can feel it bashing against his lips with every thrust. Oikawa wants his mouth to be knotted, wants to choke as Iwaizumi pours all his cum down Oikawa’s throat and claims him from within. Really, Oikawa wants to sit on the subway home, fucked out and smelling lewdly of his alpha. 

“You need to know your place. It’s  _ always  _ going to be on your knees for me, no matter where we are.” 

Oikawa sobs, he needs that. Even if Iwaizumi had pushed him to the floor and fucked his face in front of their friends, Oikawa would have taken it. 

Iwaizumi’s thick cock is twinging in Oikawa’s throat, throbbing every time Oikawa chokes and his muscles contract. 

Consciousness is slipping from Oikawa. His nose is buried in Iwaizumi’s trimmed hairs, senses flooded by Iwaizumi’s heady musk. There’s no way that Oikawa can breathe properly. Every inhale is laboured, barely any air getting to Oikawa’s burning lungs. 

“Fucking take it,” Iwaizumi groans, pushing his cock even deeper into Oikawa’s throat. It seems impossible that Iwaizumi would be able to go any deeper but still, he forces his way in, imprinting his cock on Oikawa’s insides. 

It’s not even like Oikawa can try and use his tongue to heighten Iwaizumi’s pleasure. Oikawa can’t do anything with the way Iwaizumi is fucking his face, like he’s a hole, a cocksleeve and nothing more. 

Without a second to comprehend what’s going on, Iwaizumi pulls his cock out and drags Oikawa up by his hair. The stinging sensation in Oikawa’s scalp feels like it’s the only thing keeping him conscious right now. 

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa filthily, all tongue and teeth, biting Oikawa’s lips and making them redder, drawing blood to the surface but never breaking the skin. He never would harm Oikawa unless Oikawa asked for it. 

It has Oikawa’s mind swimming with submission, desperately wanting to shove his face into the floor and present his sopping wet hole for Iwaizumi to use. 

But, Iwaizumi is shoving Oikawa to the floor again in the next breath. His knees meet the dirty floor hard as he goes down with a thud. Oikawa can’t wait to feel all of this for days after, when his knees will be bruised and his throat will be raw from the brutal fucking. 

Without any prompting, Oikawa lets his jaw go slack, lolls his tongue out so Iwaizumi can use him again. With unfocused eyes, Oikawa looks up and sees how devastatingly hot Iwaizumi is, how put together Iwaizumi is in comparison to Oikawa’s ruined state. 

He must look like the poster boy for omega submissives. In that moment, Iwaizumi takes a picture of Oikawa and Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi will be using it for years to come as jerk off material. 

With a grunt, Iwaizumi pushes his thick dick right to the back of Oikawa’s throat again. He draws it out and thrusts back in and finally, his knot slips past Oikawa’s teeth. 

Oikawa sobs, knowing there’s no going back now. Iwaizumi’s knot is only going to rapidly swell bigger, testing Oikawa’s jaw strength and threatening to snap it in half. 

Iwaizumi moans aloud and someone at the other side of the stall door whistles, clearly loving the sounds they are both making. “That’s it, you’re such a fucking knot-slut, Oi.” 

Through the misty fog of Oikawa’s mind, he wants to preen. Loving that Iwaizumi didn’t use Oikawa’s name in front of a stranger, still possessively keeping Oikawa  _ his.  _ Oikawa wants to moan for Iwa-chan too, wants to beg for forgiveness and praise. 

Later. 

Oikawa can do that later, while his ass is milking Iwaizumi’s knot instead. 

All Oikawa can do now is tip his head back, creating more space for Iwaizumi to fuck into. 

“I’m gonna cum.” The moan Iwaizumi lets out is so deliciously hot. His knot is practically vibrating with a need to burst.

Oikawa manages to let his inner omega purr, sending shockwaves up Iwaizumi’s cock and being the thing that pushes him over the edge.

Iwaizumi’s orgasm comes fast after that. He spills down Oikawa’s throat in an endless stream of release. 

Oikawa splutters, chokes, cries. 

His jaw aches and his teeth feel forced out of place by Iwaizumi’s giant knot. 

It’s incredible. 

When Oikawa comes around, Iwaizumi is running his thumb over Oikawa’s swollen lips. 

“ _ Aw _ , cute omega,” Iwaizumi mocks, “you’ve cum in your pants, naughty boy.”

That’s how Oikawa ends up on the subway back to his dorm, more embarrassed than ever in his soaking joggers, smelling of his own and his alpha’s cum. His voice is hoarse and his throat is ruined, but Iwaizumi is making Oikawa do  _ all _ the talking.

The punishment isn’t over, Iwaizumi has promised he’ll be ruining Oikawa’s ass when they get home as well. 


End file.
